


Birthday Boy

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [25]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthdays, Ear Piercing, First Kiss, M/M, Steve's parents suck, Tumblr Prompt, but Billy makes up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "Hold still" "How could you forget your son's birthday?"Steve's birthday was shaping up to be pretty shitty, until Billy showed up.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve wondered if it would be totally pathetic to stay in bed all day. What was so great about turning 19 anyway? It was such a shitty, in between age. You couldn’t do anything new or cool. Plus, if the argument his parents were having downstairs was anything to go by, it was already shaping up to be a shit day. 

“How could you forget your son’s birthday!” his mother shouted. 

“I didn’t forget, Maria! I have an important business party to attend and I need you to make an appearance with me! If you’re not there, people will talk!” his father spat back. 

Steve sighed, grudgingly sliding out of bed and heading downstairs in his pajamas. His parents quieted down when they saw him. 

“Happy birthday sweetheart,” his mother said, smiling as brightly as she could and kissing Steve on the cheek. 

“Happy birthday, son,” his father grunted, pouring himself another cup of coffee. 

“Thanks,” Steve said, smiling what he hoped was a convincing smile. 

The clock on the wall chimed, signaling that it was 9:00. 

“Your father and I have to go to work,” his mother said, looking sad. “And there’s some ridiculous party at your father’s firm tonight, but I promise we’ll only stay an hour and then we’ll be back to celebrate with you, okay?”

Steve nodded. It was pretty par for the course. He was used to his parent’s being busy on his birthday. His mother dragged him in for a hug before falling his father out of the kitchen. 

“Oh, and feel free to open your gifts!” she shouted over her shoulder. And then they were both gone. 

Steve poured himself a mug of coffee, plunking down at the table and staring at the perfectly wrapped gifts waiting to be opened. There was a larger box, which Steve guessed held something stupidly expensive, like a CD player. Then there was a longer flat box which probably held a new sweater. And finally the small, square box which usually held either a tie or cufflinks. It was always the same. 

“Why so glum, pretty boy?”

Steve jumped at the voice, nearly spilling coffee in his lap, looking up to see Billy casually leaning against the doorframe. 

“Did you break into my house, again? Last I checked, friends were allowed to ring the doorbell,” Steve said, getting up and snagging another mug. 

He set Billy’s coffee on the table, snagging the cream and sugar, knowing the other boy liked his coffee sickeningly sweet. 

“Your folks left the front door unlocked. No breaking and entering required,” Billy said with a shrug, sitting across from Steve. “Happy birthday by the way.”

Steve smiled, genuinely this time, knocking his socked foot against the toe of Billy’s boot. 

“Thanks, man.”

Billy chugged his coffee, just like he always did, and hopped to his feet, yanking Steve up with him. 

“I got you something,” he said. 

“You didn’t have to-

“Relax. I didn’t spend money on you, I know you told me not to,” Billy said, digging in his pocket and coming out with a small, crudely wrapped, gift. 

Steve peeled the paper back carefully, frowning when he saw what was inside. 

“This is…your earring,” he said slowly. 

Billy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I mean, I have two of them and last time we hung out you mentioned you were thinking about getting your ear pierced and I thought it might make a good first earring so…yeah,” he said, looking at Steve shyly. 

It was always like this with the two of them. Their friendship had been tentative at first, but now they were thick as thieves. But lately it seemed like they were right at the edge of it becoming more, both of them too scared to make the leap. 

“Thanks, I-I love it,” Steve told him. 

Billy grinned, grabbing Steve by the arm and dragging him down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Have a seat, pretty boy,” he said, pushing at Steve until he hopped up to sit on the edge of the bathroom sink. He pulled a pocket sewing kit out of his pocket and his Zippo before Steve realized what he was doing. 

“Whoa, wait, do you know what you’re doing?” Steve asked, watching as Billy flicked his lighter, running the needle through the flame to sterilize it (A/N I’m honestly not sure how sterile that actually is. Like, in theory you can burn the needle and it sterilizes it, but just in case, maybe don’t try that at home lol). 

“Relax. I pierced my own ear, I’m pretty sure I can do yours,” Billy told him, giving Steve’s knee a reassuring squeeze. “You ready?” he asked. 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, but nodded. God, he hated needles. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding when Billy’s warm fingers curled under his chin.

“Hold still,” Billy murmured, and then he was pushing the needle through Steve’s ear, making the other boy hiss. 

“Shit,” Steve cursed. 

Billy slipped the earring through the hole, admiring his work. 

“Looks good,” he mused, smiling warming at Steve when the other boy opened his eyes and finally Steve couldn’t take it anymore. Not when Billy was looking at him like that. Using every ounce of courage he could summon, Steve grabbed hold of Billy’s shirt and yanked him in for a kiss. 

It was quick. Over before it really started because what if Steve had read that totally wrong and now Billy hated him and-

“Gotta say, didn’t think you would be the one to make the first move,” Billy said quietly, running his fingers through Steve’s hair, looking the happiest Steve had ever seen him. 

“Yeah, well, you gave me your earring. I think that counts as you making the first move.”

Billy laughed, shaking his head. 

“Kiss me again and we’ll call it even,  _birthday boy_.”


End file.
